


RWBY - The next generation

by Bookworm16



Category: RWBY
Genre: I don't know how to do this!, I have no idea what I'm doing, I think I did this right? I don't know..., Tags Are Hard, children of grown up RWBY characters, grown up RWBY characters, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: When Garnet Thorn enters Beacon he doesn't have a weapon to call his own, but he knows that he wants to wield a scythe. His only problem? No one will teach him.So when Professor Ozpin informs him of a possible teacher, he jumps at the chance. Too bad this person doesn't take students easily.And no one has seen this Ruby Rose in years.AU!!!!!!!More info inside.





	1. Starter Information

So this takes place in a universe where seasons 3 and p; 4 never happened, and 20 years in the future. So Yang still has her arm, Pyrrha and Penny are still alive, and Weiss is still heiress to her family's company.

Jaune and Pyrrha are married. Weiss is running her family's company with the help of her business partner Blake. The S.D.C. is now staffed 90% by faunus. Weiss is not in a relationship but Blake is married to Sun. Yang teaches first years at Beacon. Ren and Nora are married.

Jaune and Pyrrha have 3 kids aged: 17, 15, and 13.

Sun and Blake have 1 kid aged: 9.

Ren and Nora have 8 kids aged: 19, 18, 16, 15, 13, 12, 11, and 8.

Jaune is also a teacher at Beacon, teaching battle strategies.

Yang teaches combat.

Penny is the general of the Atlas army.

Ozpin is still the headmaster of Beacon.

Garnet Thorn is the leader of Team GRNT (Do you guys think it should be pronounced Grant or Garnet? Comment which you prefer.)

His teammates include: Ranger Grove (Male), Nexus Star (Female), Turquoise Arc aka Turq (Female).

Ranger uses a baseball bat that turns into a multi-grenade launcher, his semblance is super strength.

Nexus uses a series of hair clips embedded with different types of Dust, her semblance allows her to emit a blinding light from her body.

Turq uses a sword and shield much like her parents, with her semblance she is able to 'heal' injuries.

Garnet as of yet doesn't have a weapon but is skilled in hand to hand combat, his semblance also has yet to be discovered.

So that's pretty much everything you need to know as of right now!

Hope you decide to read it!

This is my first RWBY story so it will probably be bad.

See y'all next time!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet has a talk with Ozpin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start this show!
> 
> Everything belongs to RoosterTeeth. 
> 
> The only thing I can claim is the members of Team GRNT.
> 
> Enjoy!

Garnet nervously paced the elevator as it rose to the headmaster's office.

He couldn't think of a reason he would need to see Professor Ozpin. Except for the small detail of him missing a weapon... and a semblance... and constantly getting into fights because of the first two.

Garnet ran his hands through his dark red hair. So he could think of a few reasons he needed to see the headmaster. As he ran the reasons through his head the only outcome he got was expulsion.

This only made the poor boy even more nervous.

By the time the doors opened in Ozpin's office, Garnet had convinced himself that he was already expelled and the headmaster had just called him in to confirm it.

Ozpin saw the look of utter defeat on the young man's face he covered his chuckle with a sip of coffee. "Relax Mr.Thorn. You're not in any kind of trouble."

To say that the look of disbelief on Garnet's face was comical would be an understatement.

"I-i'm not?"

"No. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

"I don't follow."

"I was under the impression that you still don't have a weapon."

"I don't."

"But you know what you want."

"Yes. I want to wield a scythe."

"That's a very difficult weapon. May I ask why you didn't try and start your training sooner."

"Well, sir... I couldn't find anyone to teach me. I-i still haven't"

"Well, then today is your lucky day."

Garnet's silver eyes widened. "You mean you found me a teacher!?"

Ozpin chuckled fondly, the boy could be so much like her. 

"Not quite. I am merely giving you a name. If you are able to find her and convince her to teach you, then you will have your teacher."

"So? Who is it?"

"Her name is Ruby Rose. To my knowledge, no one knows where she is, but a good place to start your search would be with Professor Xiao Long."

"Thank you, sir! I'll find this Ruby Rose and convince her to teach me!"

"That's all well in good, but I can't give you unlimited time. At most I can give you a month to locate and convince Miss Rose before you must return to school. Am I understood?"

Garnet was barely listening. "Of course sir!"

He practically ran out the door. Ozpin chuckled and sipped his coffee. Perhaps he could bring Miss Rose back.

\---------------Meanwhile in Haven----------------

A scythe sliced through a Beowulf. As its body fell, the wielder straightened up from her crouch to observe her work. An entire pack of beowolves down. She smiles as she shakes the hood of her cape off to gaze at the shattered moon.

Her shoulder length black hair with red tips sways as she walks away from the successful mission the small fortune in her pocket made her smile slightly, her silver eyes glowing. The fresh grass crunched under her feet as she took a sip from her flask.

She would definitely sleep well tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 completed!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See y'all next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet goes looking for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We shall begin!
> 
> Everything belongs to Rooster Teeth.
> 
> The only thing I own are the members of Team GRNT
> 
> Enjoy!

Garnet rushed to Professor Xiao Long's office. Wanting to start his search right away.

In a small moment of good luck, he caught her just as she was leaving. "Professor Xiao Long!" He called out. Yang turned to look at one of her most challenging students.

"Calm down kid. There's no fire!"

"Sorry! It's just Professor Ozpin said that you'd be a good place to start in looking for Ruby Rose."

Yang's smile froze on her face. Her eyes seemed to dim, her whole demeanor went from cool teacher to frozen statue. "Why are you looking for her?" Yang asked after a moment.

Garnet seemed to catch onto his teacher's discomfort and explained quickly. "Well Professor Ozpin told me that if I could find her I might be able to convince her to train me with a scythe. But I only have a month to do so, so I thought what better time to start than tonight." Then he added sheepishly, "...I guess I kind of sprung that on you. Sorry."

Yang shook her head, "It's fine, you just surprised me is all." she tapped a finger on her chin. "Let's see... I think the last place I heard she was hanging around was Mistral, but she may have moved on since then."

Garnet thanked her and was turning to leave when Yang called out, "Wait! She may go by a different name now so a picture might help." With that, she handed him a faded picture of a young girl with black hair and red tips, red cape flowing behind her along with dozens of rose petals. She appeared to be laughing her silver eyes bright with joy a large scythe resting against a tree in the background.

"Thank you, Professor." Garnet said, "But if I may ask why do you have this?"

Yang smiled sadly, "Ruby Rose is my half-sister." With that Yang walked away to her room, leaving Garnet dumbfounded.

"WHAT?!"

\-------- With Ruby ---------

Ruby found a small village that she could stay the night in. The inn was nice, and the bar was even better. She spent a good three hours in the bar before heading back to her room for the night.

Crescent Rose needed a few tune-ups before she headed out. But before she even got to cleaning her scythe she spotted a picture she had forgotten she still carried.

It showed four girls all smiling or laughing at something the person taking the picture had said or done.

On the far right stood a girl with wild blonde hair that seemed untamable, her bracelets shone brightly with their fresh coat of paint. She was laughing insanely, her lilac eyes shining. Yang Xiao Long.

Next to her stood a much calmer girl, her black hair was for once pulled back in a ponytail and the ribbon that hid her cat ears was nowhere in sight. She was smiling happily while hiding a new book behind her back. Blake Belladonna

In the center was the most regal of the four, of course, she didn't look so regal with an arm spread across her shoulders, pulling her closer to the youngest of the four. The regal girl had her hair in its normal side ponytail. Though she looked annoyed, it was obvious that she was having fun. Weiss Schnee.

The youngest with her arm slung across Weiss's shoulders was smiling brighter than any of them, her red cape flowing out behind all four of them, giving the most amazing background. Her silver eyes shone with happiness and hope. Ruby Rose.

Ruby wanted to rip the picture into tiny shreds. But every time she so much as picked the picture up she was hit with nostalgia. In the end, she carefully placed the picture back in her wallet and started working on Crescent Rose.

It would be a long time before she fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 completed!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See y'all next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team GRNT has trouble finding Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is here!
> 
> Rooster Teeth owns everything!
> 
> Also, some of you may be wondering how Garnet had gotten through initiation without a weapon or semblance. I would like to point out that Jaune Arc got through initiation without a semblance and might as well not have had a weapon with how he used it. Besides initiation is just the way teams and partners are formed because everyone in initiation has already been accepted into the school. Not to mention Garnet is extremely capable in hand to hand combat. So that would help.
> 
> Enjoy!

Garnet flopped onto his bed, extremely depressed. They had been in Mistral for a week and had asked everyone they saw if they knew Ruby Rose.

His partner, Turq Arc, dropped onto the bed next to him equally depressed. "Do you think we'll ever find her?" He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow he was currently speaking into.

Turq sighed, "I hope so! This is the first time I've ever left Vale and I really want something to come of it!"

Just then Ranger and Nexus walked in apparently arguing.

"It's stupid!"

"Well, it's better than nothing!"

"I'm telling you. It. Will. Not. Work."

"Then what's the harm of trying it?!"

Garnet sighed and sat up. "Guys! What are you arguing about this time?"

Ranger glared at Nexus before saying, "I had the great idea that if we can't find your new teacher in the high-class areas of the city, then she must live and work in the lower class areas and we should look their next!"

Then Nexus took up the rest of the story, "And I told him that that was the stupidest idea ever because if she does live in that part of town we might as well just go home now because no one would ever tell us."

Turq sighed, "How long have you two been... discussing this?"

They replied in unison, "About two hours." Everyone looked at Garnet expecting a decision from him.

"It won't hurt to check out the shadier parts of town so we'll spend tonight checking it out."

Turq nodded and asked, "Where should we start?" Garnet shrugged, not having thought about a good place to start.

Nexus sighed, "It should be obvious. We start with the bars and clubs and then move to the streets."

Ranger looked at her as if she'd grown two heads, "Why and how do you know that?" Nexus smiled cheekily and refused to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 complete!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See y'all next time!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is stressed and Penny is cheerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entrance is this way!
> 
> I own absolutely nothing! It all belongs to the geniuses of Rooster Teeth. I can only claim Team GRNT.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Weiss sighed as she pushed herself away from her desk. Numbers and statistics swam through her vision. She really needed a break. It wouldn't have been half as exhausting if Blake hadn't been out to take care of her sick son, Eclipse Belladonna.

Just as she was about to call it a night her secretary, a young woman by the name of Jenny if Weiss remembered correctly, walked in.

"Mrs. Schnee General Polendina is here to see you."

"Thank you, Jenny. Please send her in."

"Of course ma'am."

Weiss let out another sigh along with a small smile. Penny Polendina was an old friend, and a welcome distraction even though she was mechanical. It had been rather obvious when they were younger, but now you could hardly tell. She was also one of the few people in Atlas that didn't think she was completely crazy for allowing faunus to be a major part of her company.

"Salutations Weiss!" Penny greeted happily, shaking Weiss from her thoughts.

"Good evening Penny."

"Any news on how little Eclipse is doing?"

"Blake and Sun called earlier and said that his fever had broken, finally."

Penny smiled, happy to hear that the little boy was feeling better. Weiss smiled as well, before deciding to get down to business. "Penny, why are you here?"

Instead of her smiling dropping, Penny's smile seemed to grow. "Headmaster Ironwood asked me to invite you and Blake to accompany his students to next semesters Vytal festival. Sun and Eclipse are invited as well obviously."

Suddenly Weiss wasn't tired or stressed out anymore if anything she felt as if the weight of the world had just been lifted off of her shoulders. Weiss started smiling just as brightly as Penny, "I'd love too! I'll have to talk to Blake but I'm sure that all three of them would love to go."

Penny smiled, then noticed that Weiss looked like she hadn't had a minute of sleep in days, "I'll inform him of your acceptance after I drag you to your room so that you can get some rest."

Weiss waved her off, "I'm fine. I only have a little paperwork left and then I'll go to bed." Penny didn't look convinced. Then she walked behind Weiss's desk, grabbed the white-haired girl by the arms and walked her out of the office.

"Good night Jenny." Penny told the secretary. Jenny just stared at what appeared to be General Polendina kidnapping her boss, she was so shocked that all she could do was wave goodbye to them.

Three minutes after they had gone Jenny shook her head at the strangeness of the people she worked with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 completed!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See y'all next time!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet is nervous and asks a lot of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning!
> 
> Rooster Teeth owns everything! I just came up with Team GRNT.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The moment he walked into the bar, Garnet wanted to turn around and leave. It was almost deserted with only a few customers but it had the feel of illegal dealings, instantly making him uncomfortable. The rest of his team, however, seemed completely fine with it.

Nexus and Ranger walked right up to the bar and both ordered a strawberry sunrise, no ice, with one of those little umbrella things. Turq rolled her eyes and walked with Garnet to order a water.

After everyone had received their drinks Garnet asked, "Have you seen an older version of the girl in this picture?"

The man took one glance snorted and pointed to a corner table. "Ask her. She knows everyone around here."

His team stayed at the bar to finish their drinks while Garnet headed over to the woman.

She was sipping some kind of alcoholic beverage that Garnet didn't even want to know the name of. He sat down across from her. "Excuse me miss, may I ask you a question?"

She smirked, "You already have. But I guess you can ask another one."

Garnet breathed a sigh before placing the picture in front of the obviously drunk woman, "Have you seen anyone resembling this woman?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"On why you want to find her."

"I want her to teach me how to teach me how to use a scythe."

The woman sat up straighter.

"That's a very unusual reason to find someone."

"Look do you know where she is or not?"

"Of course I know where she is."

"Can you tell me?"

"Not with that attitude."

Garnet suppressed a groan and forced himself to calm down.

"Can you please tell me where she is?"

"That's more like it. But no."

"Why not?!"

"I'm not going to tell a complete stranger where this young woman lives. For all, I know you and your friends could've been hired to kill her."

Garnet wanted to bang his head against the table, suddenly finding the idea of a drink not as unpleasant as he did before he came over here. But instead, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Hello. My name is Garnet Thorn. I am looking for Ruby Rose so that I can learn to wield the world's most dangerous weapon. My friends are my team and I am their leader. Together we form Team Granite. We have three weeks left to find her before we all go back to Beacon."

"Nice to meet you, Garnet. My name is Ruby Rose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 completed!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See y'all next time!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is a troll and Ranger is just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show begins now!
> 
> Rooster Teeth owns this beautiful show I only take credit for Team GRNT.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"WHAT!?"

The shout made the rest of Team GRNT whip their heads over to where their leader was speaking with the drunk old woman.

Garnet was standing with his hands splayed on the table. Rage flowed off of him. Turq, Nexus, and Ranger all stood up, wondering what the drunk had said to make him so angry. He was generally a well-tempered guy.

The woman, however, seemed completely calm. In fact, she grabbed her drink from the table, finished it off, and set the glass back down before she spoke again.

By this time all of Team GRNT was at her table. "Let's take a walk." With that, she stood up dropped some Lien on the table and walked out.

She was down the street and about to turn the corner when they finally caught up with her. Turq was the only one not out of breath. "Ya know, for a drunk, you sure walk fast." Nexus wheezed out. Ruby said nothing but continued walking, at a much... more appropriate speed. 

Finally, they reached a small apartment building in the rougher parts of Mistral. When they reached her door she turned to them and said, "Thank you for walking me home, but I really do think you should be getting to bed."

They were all stunned for a moment before Ranger said angrily, "What the hell?! You said you'd tell us who you were!"

"Ask your leader. I already told him."

Seeing that Ranger was going to blow a fuse soon Turquoise spoke up, "Good night ma'am. It was a... pleasure to meet you." 

Ruby laughed, "No need to lie." With that, she opened the door and went inside.

They stood around for a moment before Garnet said, "Does anyone know the way back to the hotel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 completed!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See y'all next ti


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren tells his children a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show start!
> 
> Everything belongs to Rooster Teeth! I can only claim Team GRNT.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ren sighed as he tried to convince his youngest two that it was time for bed.

Yin, his 11-year-old and youngest daughter, had managed to convince his youngest, Magnus, that if you stayed up until midnight then he would see what his semblance would be before he had discovered it.

Now she was laughing behind the stairs, Magnus refused to go to sleep, and Ren was wishing Nora would finish her mission and be home already.

His sanity had survived being friends with Nora for years, but he had never thought of how terrifying a child with Nora's personality and his intelligence could be. And four of his children were. Just. Like. That.

Their other four children were no less intelligent, but they liked to show it more with their fists.

Of course, their oldest two, Summer and Leo, were away at Haven. Their third child, Aki, had stated early on that she would be going to Shade academy when she graduated in a year.

Sol, who was fifteen, had pretty much passed out from exhaustion for a test he had been studying for. So Ren was also trying to keep the youngest two from waking him up.

Finally, he scooped up Yin and herded Magnus into Yin's room. "How about instead of staying up all night, I tell you both a story?" Ren said, knowing that his youngest loved stories. When they both nodded eagerly Ren laughed and began.

"Once upon a time, there was an old wizard who lived alone. All of his children had moved out and started families of their own, the wizard hadn't had a visitor in years.

Until one very early morning he looked out his window and saw a young woman sitting under one of his trees, she sat as if she had always been there. When the wizard asked who she was and why she sat under his tree the girl replied, "I am Blanche, I was waiting for my sisters so that we may look for our grandfather." The old wizard gave a soft smile and asked if she would like to come in and read a book while she waited for her sisters. The maiden smiled brightly and replied that she would love to. The wizard had many books so there were many to choose from. Besides the maiden's introduction, not a word was said between the two. Before they knew it, hours had passed and it was already mid-morning."

Ren smiled as he saw that the story was already putting them to sleep. "I think that's enough for one night." he said even after they tried to protest that they weren't sleepy at all. Ren tucked Yin in and kissed her forehead, then picked up Magnus and carried him to his room where he repeated the process of tucking him in.

By the time he closed his son's door, the boy was already asleep. "You always were good with keeping them quiet." Nora said from behind him, startling the ninja-like man.

"Nora! I didn't think you would be back tonight." With a hug, Ren kissed his wife and they both proceeded to get ready for bed, both tired from their own type of mission.

"Goodnight honey." Nora said as she crawled into bed with Ren. In an instant she was asleep.

Ren laughed quietly and said, "Goodnight Nora." With a gentle kiss on the forehead Ren gazed at his wife and silently let the world of dreams claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 complete!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See y'all next time!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranger is rude and sleeps on an inflatable mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning
> 
> Rooster Teeth owns the amazing show we know as RWBY!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Ruby heard a knock on her door she hid her smile with an annoyed yet somewhat bored scowl. Opening the door revealed Team GRNT, standing in her doorway, looking like they had just swallowed an extremely sour lemon.

"Yes?"

"We're really sorry for bothering you, but we don't know the way back to our hotel room. Would it be possible to get some directions?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Nope."

"Why not!?"

"I don't know where you guys are staying, how on Remnant could I give you directions?"

When the four looked like they had resigned themselves to sleeping on park benches Ruby sighed, "I've got an extra room, a couch, and a blowup mattress if you're interested." Without waiting for an answer Ruby turned away from the door, letting them decide for themselves.

"We barely know her, and she's completely drunk!"

"Even so, she's offered a warm, dry place to sleep, not to mention we came here specifically to look for her."

"Not to mention she's rude!"

"SHUT UP RANGER!"

Turquoise and Nexus continued to argue for a few minutes until Garnet spoke up.

"I don't care if we only met her like an hour ago, I'm tired and ready to go to bed and she's offered a place to sleep. So you guys and stand here arguing, but I'm going in there." With that Garnet walked away from his dumbstruck team and into the admittedly extremely neat apartment where Ruby was setting up the couch to sleep on.

"Glad to see you four finally came to a conclusion, all of that yelling was giving me a headache," Ruby smirked as Garnet just mumbled something and collapsed onto the couch.

The rest of his team had varying stages of a glare trained on Ruby, "Just because we're sleeping here doesn't mean we trust you." Ranger spits out.

Ruby smiled wickedly, "Wouldn't expect you to. Girls your room is the first one on the left, can't miss it. Loudmouth, the blowup mattress is next to the couch, have fun blowing it up." With that, she took a sip from her flask and headed to her own bedroom.

As Nexus and Turq entered their room, Nexus couldn't resist a barb, "That's what you get for being rude to the host." Then she closed the door.

Ranger sighed and went to grab the inflatable bed, to his surprise, and relief, it was like an inflatable raft. Pull the cord and instant mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 completed.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See y'all next time!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet has hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start another chapter.
> 
> Rooster Teeth owns the amazing series known as RWBY. I do not.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning began with a series of loud groans from Ranger as he realized just how uncomfortable a blowup mattress really is.

Everyone else, however, woke up and found that Ruby knew how to make delicious smelling food. When they all ran to the kitchen, Ruby laughed and said, "I'm not cooking for you four. Whichever one of you is the cook in your group can do that." When they all looked to Ranger he groaned and started looking around the kitchen for supplies for french toast.

Ruby made herself eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

After all the food was made and eaten Ruby spoke up, "Garnet take a walk with me." and walked out the door. Garnet's teammates threw him worried glances but he waved them off and followed Ruby.

They walked to a railing that allowed them to see the whole city. The sight nearly took Garnet's breath away. "Beautiful isn't it?" Ruby asked with a small smile as she herself looked out over the city.

"Yeah... Ruby, why did you bring me here?"

"You want me to teach you how to wield a scythe. I brought you here so that your teammates wouldn't overhear."

"Overhear what?"

Ruby sighed and stared at her flask, silver with a reddish brown cover that had a gear surrounded by a feather.

"That just because you found me doesn't mean I'll instantly agree to teach you so right now my answer is no."

With that Ruby turned away from the view and took a drink from her flask. Garnet stared at the view for a while longer. She had said no. What was he going to do? Garnet replayed the conversation in his head again, when he came across something. Ruby had said, '...right now my answer is no.' that meant that her answer could change! 

A bright smile bloomed on Garnet's face. He could change her mind! Suddenly emboldened Garnet turned to follow Ruby. He would convince her if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 complete!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See y'all next time!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet does chores and builds a scythe. Turquoise, Nexus, and Ranger are worried about Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le debut!
> 
> Rooster Teeth owns everything!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

For the next week, everything fell into a sort of routine.

Garnet would try and convince Ruby to take him on all day and the next morning she would tell him 'no'. During the time he tried to convince her he also ended up doing many chores around the apartment. His team would try to help, but he would only let them help with the really easy stuff like folding laundry.

Ranger eventually stopped being such a jerk to Ruby and was almost nice.

After the third day of folding laundry, Nexus started to leave the apartment in the mornings and walk around a nearby park to see the different types of animals.

Turquoise stopped trying to help after day six and started browsing Ruby's quite extensive book collection.

Ruby herself was rarely present in the apartment and after the second day, they had stopped questioning it.

Then on the end of the seventh day, something changes. Ranger wakes up from a nap on his inflatable mattress to see a bunch of scrap metal on the table in front of the couch. Turq comes out of her shared room to see a random pile, probably left by Ruby. Nexus comes in from her daily walk and sees half of Team GRNT staring at random metal. Only Garnet comes in and sees a pile of metal with a simple note that says, 'Fix me'.

"What do you think it's supposed to be?" He asked his team after showing them the note.

"A prank from the drunk letting us stay here."

"Ranger be nice. It's probably a job Ruby left for herself, so we shouldn't touch it."

"Nah! It's most likely some kind of extreme grenade launcher!"

"... I don't even want to know how you came up with that Nexus."

Garnet tuned out of the conversation his teammates were having about how Nexus came up with 'grenade launcher' as a possibility. Instead, he looked at the pieces and decided to try and see what he could come up with.

One by one his team noticed that he was really quiet and turned to stare at what he was doing. It appeared that he was assembling...something. No one could quite tell what it was, and it was obvious that he was in 'the zone' so he wouldn't hear any questions shot at him.

Ranger fixed him some supper and sat it next to him. The girls ate silently and then got ready for bed.

That's when it struck all three of them, they hadn't seen Ruby since lunch. Usually, she was back before dinner. They would've called her on their scrolls but none of them had her number. Each student tried to calm themselves with the knowledge that she was a huntress and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. They also tried to push away the thought that she was also a drunk that looked like she could barely walk in a straight line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 complete!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See Y'all next time!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is tired and Sun just wants her to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Zeit zu beginnen!
> 
> I own nothing! Rooster Teeth does!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Blake smiled at Eclipse. It would seem that he was finally over whatever bug he had caught. He was currently sleeping soundly. His fever had broken a week ago but he'd still been sick every time he tried to eat.

Sun came in and wrapped his arms around his wife, "I'm glad to see he's doing better."

"Me too."

"You know Weiss called a few days ago and said that we'd been invited to the Vytal Festival to accompany the students competing."

Blake smiled, "It's in Vale this year right?"

"Yep!"

"I'd love to go! It'd be nice to see Yang again."

Sun's tail snaked around Blake's waist. "And now that 'Clipse is finally sleeping, it's time for you to get some rest."

Blake tried to pull away from her husband, "I'm fine. A cup of coffee is all I need. Besides, I still have some paperwork to finish from my two weeks of absence from work."

"Yeah, no. You're going to bed right now." Sun picked up Blake, who couldn't even protest for fear of waking up her son.

Sun winked and whispered, "You'll thank me in the morning."

With a tired glare, Blake whispered back, "Doubtful." With a smug smile, Sun walked back to their room, still carrying Blake.

In Eclipse's room, Eclipse opened one eye when he was sure that his parents were in their room. He sat up and picked his scroll up from his nightstand. In a hushed voice, he whispered into the microphone, "What is the Vytal Festival?" The screen lit up with answers. Each one he read made him more and more excited for when his parents tell him that they would be going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 complete!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> See Y'all next time!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang grades papers and thinks about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta se in am tosaithe!
> 
> Rooster Teeth owns everything! I only claim Team GRNT!
> 
> I would also like to say, just to clear up any confusion, that this takes place 20 years after they graduate. Not 20 years after their first year. That is all.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yang sighed as she placed the last graded paper on a pile of graded papers. She stretched and got up to leave her office. Right before she left, her eye caught a picture that she loved and hated at the same time.

It was a picture of Ruby. But not like the one she gave Garnet, no in this one Ruby was older, about 21, and she was wearing a pure white dress her normal red cape nowhere to be seen. Ruby's smile in this picture was so innocent and pure that it brought tears to her eyes. In her hands was a bouquet of white and red roses. Standing next to her on her left, in mix-matched dresses were the rest of her team Yang, Weiss, and Blake.

Yang wore a short gold dress with yellow 5-inch high heels. Her untamable hair was for once neat and orderly in a mermaid braid, with yellow roses decorating it. The smile on her face almost matched her sisters, but not quite.

Weiss wore a long light smoky blue dress and pale blue 7-inch heels with snowflakes acting as a border. Her hair was out of its normal state and placed into a waterfall braid with light blue roses acting as an accent. She had a small, but happy, smile on her face as she looked at her partner.

Blake was wearing a deep blue high-low with dark blue 2-inch heels, someone had come up with the brilliant idea of gluing little cat ears on the tips of Blake's heels. Her long black hair was held back in a french braid, adorned with blue roses, and it was tied with the little black ribbon she once used to hide her Faunus attributes. Blake's smile was reserved but happy.

On Ruby's right stood four men. The one directly next to Ruby looked just as happy as Ruby did. He wore a deep brown tux with a small gold rose pin on the front of the jacket. His black hair was messy, his freckles practically shone and his olive green eyes glowed with happiness.

The four men that stood next to him Yang knew well.

The first was Neptune Vasilias, the boy named after the god of the sea who was afraid of the water. His deep red tux complimented his blue hair quite nicely, as did the silver rose pin in his jacket. He was trying to look cool, but that was hard when his best friend had his arm around his shoulder, causing him to fall over.

His best friend was Sun Wukong, the fun-loving monkey thief. His teal tux with red accents, along with a copper rose pin made him look even more handsome than usual. He was laughing as he unknowingly knocked his best friend over. His tail was in the air swaying.

Jaune Arc, the only person crazy enough to fake his way into Beacon. He wore a light red suit with an iron rose pin on the right side of his jacket. He was smiling awkwardly like he didn't really know what to do.

The boy next to Jaune always made Yang laugh a little. Whitley Schnee, the youngest at 20, was probably the only one of all five men that actually looked comfortable in a tux. His suit was a pale smokey blue with a steel rose pin infused with Earth dust to add to the design. He somehow looked uncomfortable and smug at the exact same time. Uncomfortable because of what was happening with Sun and Neptune. Who knows why he looked smug.

Yang loved the picture because it showed them all happy and carefree.

She also hated it because of the pain that would follow this event in only three short years.

Yang sighed one more time, turned away from the picture, and turned her office lights out. She headed back to her room slowly, lost in the memories of long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 complete!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See Y'all next time!


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Weiss go out for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter start!
> 
> Who do you guys think Ruby's husband is? What happened to him?
> 
> Rooster Teeth owns everything! And it is awesome.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blake stretched. She'd been catching up on work for the past few hours and she needed a break.

She walked into the next room where Weis was working just as hard as she had been.

"Knock knock."

Weiss looked up distractedly, "Is something wrong?"

Blake just stared at her friend, "It's been hours since either one of us ate. It's time for lunch."

"I'm fine Blake, you go on ahead."

Blake smirked, "Not happening Schnee. You need food. Even if I have to drag you out of here myself."

Weiss eyed her Faunus partner, "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna try me?"

It turned out that Wiess did not, in fact, want to tempt Blake. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"Well, from what I heard, there's a good chicken place downtown."

Weiss nodded her head as she got up and stretched.

They passed Weiss's secretary, whom they both nodded kindly to. "Ms. Conifer, if you would, please hold all calls for Ms. Schnee until we return from lunch."

"Of course Mrs. Belladona."

"Thank you!"

Jenny just quietly smiled at the two. They were well past their teenage years, but you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking.

On the way there the two women talked about anything and everything. Until...

"So do you think Ruby will show up for the Vytal Festival?" Weiss had asked after they ordered.

"I don't think she'll ever come to another one for the rest of her life," Blake replied honestly. "Too many bad memories."

After that their order arrived and they spent the next twenty minutes in silence enjoying their meals.

They both sipped the last of their drinks and sighed happily.

"Well. You ready to get back to work!"

Blake laughed, "Do I have to?"

Weiss laughed alongside her, "Afraid so."

The two friends walked back in a content manner, happy to slow down and look at the scenery.

Finally, they reached their offices. With a tired wave to Jenny, both went back to work.

As Weiss worked she smiled to herself thinking of the things that she and Blake had talked about. Then her smile faded when she remembered the reason that she probably wouldn't see her team leader at the Vytal Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 complete!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See Y'all next time!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has a small mental breakdown, and his kids aren't helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigeb ot emit!
> 
> I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth. I only take credit for Team GRNT and any other teams that I come up with.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jaune paced worriedly around the living room of the house he and Pyhrra had built together, a thousand horrible possibilities running through his mind. It eventually got so bad that his youngest children, Amber(15) and Blaze(13), glared at him and moved outside to finish their homework.

Once they had left Jaune began to mutter the different possibilities that could've happened to Turq, while she was out looking for Ruby.

The scenarios ranged from they got lost and eaten by Grimm, to getting being kidnapped and killed.

He was so worried that he didn't hear his children cheer as they saw their mother walk up the path leading to the house.

Pyhrra for her part instantly noticed that her children were more or less hiding out, outside, and correctly assumed that Jaune was having a meltdown.

She walked in and saw her husband looking like he was prepared to go do something crazy. "Jaune, what are you doing?" He was trying to pack a small bag and also put his armor on at the same time, Pyhrra was having a hard time not bursting out laughing.

Jaune looked up to see Pyhrra silently laughing at him. "I'm getting ready to go find Turq."

"Why?"

"She could be in trouble!"

"Or she could be fine."

"She hasn't called!"

"She can forget things as easily as you can." Pyrrha smiled and walked over to her husband. "I know you're worried about her. You're supposed to be. But you also have to trust that she is fine. Besides, we'll know in a few days if they are or not. The month is up at the end of the week."

Jaune sufficiently calmed, nodded his head, relaxed and smiled at his beautiful, smart, amazing wife. Before he could say anything though they heard a crash from outside. They shared a look before rushing out.

What they saw was nothing short of hilarious. Amber was hiding in a tree, Blaze was next to a window, trying very hard not to be seen, and said window looked like it'd been smashed by a baseball.

Amber held on hand behind her back, hiding her mallet, and waved to her parents, "Beautiful day for a climb no?" Blaze nodded his head vigorously, hoping they didn't notice that he was also hiding his baseball glove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 complete!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> See Y'all next time!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is mean, or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning!
> 
> Rooster Teeth owns everything!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ruby walked around her apartment in the early morning light, which in the week that it had had guests had managed take on bits and pieces of their personalities. It was strange, to say the least.

She looked at the two boys that were currently passed out in her living room and knew that the other half of their team would be in a similar condition.

Just as she turned to make breakfast for them, her eye caught on the scythe that Garnet had completed two nights ago. It was impressive if not crude.

 

 

At breakfast, after everyone was awake Ruby threw down four tickets, startling all four teens.

"Whamph are phose?" Ranger mumbled through a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

Nexus rolled her eyes and said, "Obviously they're tickets. And swallow before you speak!" With the tired way she said it, it was obvious that she'd said it many times before.

Turq fondly rolled her eyes and turned to Ruby, "What he meant to ask, was what are the tickets for?"

Ruby, who had been rummaging in the fridge for a drink replied offhandedly, "Well you do have to have tickets to get back to Vale. Unless things have changed."

"Sure you still need tickets, but we don't need to leave for a while yet. So why the tickets?"

"Because you're leaving today."

"WHAT!?" All four teens yelled.

"Why!"

"I thought that would be clear through the tickets. I'm kicking you out." Ruby closed the refrigerator door and began to make herself some breakfast.

With the offhanded way, Ruby told them she was kicking them out like she hadn't come to like them, even a little, broke Garnet's heart.

It must have shown on his face because Turquoise and Nexus started to get red in the face. Before they could start yelling Garnet whispered, "Don't worry about it guys." Then louder, "We'll be out of here by noon, Ruby."

Ruby made a vaguely affirmative noise as she was already drinking.

 

 

Sure enough, by noon, the few things the kids had brought with them from their hotel when they'd checked out were packed up and in their arms as they walked out the door.

Turquoise was the last one out, and as she passed Ruby her voice was cold, "I hope you know that you're losing the best student you could ever have."

Ruby's tone was laid back, and slightly drunk, "Good thing I've never been a teacher then."

Turquoise walked away disgusted.

 

 

As Team GRNT took their seats, Garnet pulled out a faded picture of his family. It was taken on his tenth birthday.

He was in the center sitting behind a birthday cake. His mom, Jade Thorn, stood to his right. Her shoulder length mint green hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her dark red eyes smiled happily at the camera and in her arms, she was holding a baby that appeared to be sleeping. The baby had silvery-gray hair and seemed to be very comfortable. To Garnet's left stood his, and the baby's father. His name was Hermes Thorn. He looked considerably younger than one might think when they hear someone has silvery-gray hair, and his gray eyes held a mischievous look in them, that made many people laugh and worry that their wallet had been stolen.

Garnet loved his parents, he really did, but he also knew that he wasn't their son by birth. After all, it didn't take a genius to see that he didn't take after either of his parents in looks or personality, nor did it take much to see that they really didn't want him to know because they treated him like he was born into the family. It was his dad that taught him most of the martial arts moves that he knows, and it was his mom that helped him find a type of weapon that suited him, heck it was his little sister, Crystal, that had jokingly suggested that he try looking for a scythe.

Adopted or not they were Garnet's family and he loved them.

He jerked when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, he looked up to see Turq looking at him worriedly. It was then that Garnet realized he'd started to cry a little. Garnet offered her a small smile and assured her that he was alright.

Looking around he realized that the rest of his team was looking at him too. "Honestly guys, I'm fine."

After the airship had taken off Garnet looked over the other travelers and for a split second thought, he saw the edge of a bright red cloak. He blinked and it was gone.

For most of the trip, this happened. Garnet would look up and see Ruby or her cloak and then she'd be gone.

Then, he got up to use the restroom and when he got back there was a small piece of paper, folded haphazardly.

Confused he read it.

Your training starts Saturday at 5 a.m.

Don't be late.

Ruby.

Confused though he was, Garnet could feel hope blossoming in his chest. Ruby was going to teach him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 completed!
> 
> This is also the end of Part 1 of the story. Part 2 will begin next time!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> See Y'all next time!


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet is training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start again!
> 
> Rooster Teeth owns everything!
> 
> Enjoy!

Garnet rubbed his head after he stood up from being thrown to the ground by Ruby for the third time...that day. "Remind me again why I have to get up so early?" Garnet asked, looked around at the empty clearing and added, "And why couldn't I tell my team that you agreed to train me?"

Ruby smirked at the tired boy, "Because before classes start is the only time students are usually away from their teams. Not to mention that in those classes you are taught to work as a team, and you, my friend, need some work on your solo fighting." Then her smirk widened when she saw his look of disbelief, "And so that your friends wouldn't see you lose every single time."

Garnet rolled his eyes, "Haha. Very funny."

Ruby just continued to smirk as she extended a hand to help him up. He grinned and took it, before saying, "And it's not every time."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

Garnet held his scythe and prepared to launch into another attack. Ruby smiled as she stood normally.

They had been training for close to two months now, and Garnet was definitely coming along nicely. It also helped that he was one of the quickest learners that Ruby had ever met.

That wasn't going to stop her from making sure he didn't get a big head. He was still just a beginner.

After another quick match, with Ruby being the winner again, the two scythe wielders sat in the clearing.

The sun was just beginning to rise. Ruby stood up and started heading deeper into the forest, as she did so she called out behind her, "If any of your teammates are willing to wake up this early bring them tomorrow."

She didn't have to turn around to know that Garnet was grinning like an idiot.

Garnet fairly ran back to his shared room, where only his partner Turquoise Arc was awake, and even she was just waking up.

Turq looked blearily at him. "Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you later today."

The sound of their voices woke up the other half of his team, Ranger, and Nexus, from their dead like sleep.

Garnet's smile widened, today was going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Garnet's team will react to his secret training?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See Y'all next time!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this show started!
> 
> Rooster Teeth is the genius that owns everything! And I am not them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dropping to their beds, team GRNT groaned as one exhausted. It had just been one bad event after another. Everything just seemed to be going against them today, to make sure it was as bad as possible. The only class that didn't feel like it was trying to make them fail, was Combat. But even then Professor Xiao Long didn't go easy on any of them. The Vytal Festival is right around the corner, the other teams aren't going to go easy on you, so neither am I. Professor Xiao Long had said, when her students began flopping to the floor, muscles sore and brains exhausted.

After a few minutes of laying face down on her bed, Nexus sat up and stared at Garnet. Finally, she threw a pillow at his back, to which he groaned in response. "You said you had something to tell us. Now spill."

Garnet groaned again, "Do I have to? I'm so tired."

By now the others had sat up as well and all three stared at him until he caved. Garnet opened his mouth to explain everything to them, and drew a complete blank. He couldn't think of a way to tell them without it sounding really bad.

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Well, we've been curious all day."

Taking a deep breath Garnet spoke, "WouldyouguysliketoseemetrainandprobablygetmybuttkickedbyRubyRose?"

They all blinked for a few seconds before Turquoise said what was on all of their minds, "What?"

"Would you guys like to see me train and probably get my butt kicked by Ruby Rose?"

"No no. We got that part. But I thought she said she wouldn't teach you?"

"She did."

"So how?"

Garnet rubbed the back of his neck, but before he could answer Ranger jumped in, "How long has this been going on?"

"About two months." Garnet grimaced.

Nexus tackled Ranger before he could do something stupid. "If it's been two months, then I want to see how good you've gotten. When do we meet?"

"Before dawn."

"You are so lucky I want to see this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Another chapter! I'm not completely useless!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
